Sue Glenwood, libraire et amoureuse
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: ONE SHOT, Sue Glenwood, libraire, rencontre son idole de toujours, Gilderoy Lockart, lors d'une séance de dédicaces.


**Sue Glenwood, libraire stagiaire et amoureuse.**

« Sue! Faites attention bon sang ! »

« Hein ! »

« Mais vous êtes en train d'épousseter cette pile de livres depuis une demi heure au moins ! N'avez-vous pas remarqué que Cassandra Chwinkles en page de couverture n'arrête pas d'éternuer depuis tout à l'heure ? Personne ne voudra d'un livre qui renifle ! Et Gilderoy Lockhart ne devrait pas tarder vu la foule qui s'amoncèle. »

« Oui ! Excusez-moi Patron ! »

Il arrive ! IL ARRIVE ! Mon Gilderoy ! Ce génie de la magie… que dis je CE DIEU ! MON DIEU !  
Par Merlin, je dois avoir l'air d'une goule ébouriffée et mal fagotée dans cet accoutrement. J'aurai du… je devrais… AAAAAHHHH ! Bon allez ma grande. Respire Sue ! On se calme ! On seeeeee calmmeeeeee. Voyons de quoi j'ai l'air ? Hmmm… C'est pas cette pile de navets de Cassandra Chwinkles que j'aurai du nettoyer mais cette vitrine dégoulinante de bave. Je n'arrive même pas à voir mon reflet.  
Je l'avais bien dit à Mr Bott que laisser cet immense poster de Gilderoy proche de la vitrine nous causerai des soucis. Non… ce poster aurait été bien mieux chez moi, au dessus de mon lit, j'aurai pu ainsi l'embrasser tous les soirs avant de m'endormir et il aurait chassé tous les détraqueurs de mes cauchemars.

Mon Gilderoy… J'ai tellement rêvé de ce jour. Dans quelques instants, tu tourneras cette poignée de porte avec grâce et élégance. Tu pousseras cette même porte avec cette délicatesse et cette fermeté qui font de toi l'alliance d'un sorcier, sensible et si mâle à la fois. Tu rentreras dans la boutique avec ce grand sourire, si enchanteur… celui qui m'a ensorcelé quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois sur ta magnifique œuvre _Séjour hanté à Dandelion Village_. J'avais 16 ans et j'ai su à cet instant, que je ferai tout pour être plus proche de toi, de tes œuvres, de ton génie !  
Et puis, ton regard se posera sur moi, tes yeux bleus intenses, si beaux ! Et tu t'approcheras de moi d'un pas déterminé, comme si tu te rendais enfin compte que j'étais celle que tu attendais depuis toujours.  
Tu prendras délicatement ma main et tu y déposeras un baiser de tes lèvres si douces. Tu poseras alors ton autre main sur ma joue pour essuyer cette larme d'émotion qui y perlera délicatement. Et alors… alors ton visage s'approcheras du mien lentement et je fermerai les yeux pour ressentir cet éternel moment de grâce qui comblera ma vie, mon univers et jusqu'à la fin des temps, car, tu comprendras que je suis celle qui est faite pour toi. Tu me prendras dans tes bras et alors que tu pleureras de bonheur, je te rassurerai et te dirai à quel point je t'aime, que nous finirons notre vie ensemble et que jamais je ne te quitterai.  
Nous aurons 4 beaux enfants avec ton charme et ton élégance. 3 garçons qui feront une excellente carrière dans les plus hautes sphères du ministère de la magie et une fille qui héritera de la blondeur de tes cheveux, qui fera pâlir la plus resplendissante des vélanes et qui se mariera certainement avec un beau prince étranger doué d'une magie exceptionnelle. Bon… évidement… il ne pourra pas être plus puissant que toi ou même t'égaler, mais on ne laissera pas notre fille se marier avec un cracmol ou pire… un moldu !

Ah ! Mon cœur va exploser. Tu es si proche de moi à présent ! … Mais qu'est ce que ce pingre de Bott fait devant la porte bon sang ?

« La foule se rapproche. Mr Lockhart ne doit pas être loin. Il faut le faire entrer seul tout d'abord puis nous ouvrirons la boutique quand il se sentira près. Je sens qu'il va falloir user de sortilèges puissants. Quelles bandes de sorcières fanatiques cinglées! Tenez-vous prêt ! Par Merlin ! Sue Gillian Feticia Glenwood, vous n'avez pas encore rangé vos chiffons ! »

« Oui patron ! Je range ça! Wingardium Leviosa ! »

J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration et bientôt, tous mes rêves se réaliseront…

« Entrez Mr Lockhart ! Venez… NON ! LA BOUTIQUE N'EST PAS ENCORE OUVERTE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! LAISSEZ LE ENTRER ! »

« Mr Bott ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Mais c'est à moi de vous demander ça ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

« Non… J'ai l'habitude ! Mes lectrices sont loin d'être une horde de loups garous comme celle que j'ai du affronter dans _Balade au fond de la Fôret Transylvanienne_… quoique je ne vous cache pas qu'elles ont quelques points communs avec la dizaine de vampires que j'ai du affronter sans baguette… page 414… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Lorsque vous vous retrouver encerclé dans un château isolé de tout et où il y avait une barrière anti transplanage et qu'à cet instant vous avez jeté à terre une potion perturbante de puissance 5 qui vous a permis d'enfoncer un pieu dans chacun des vampires sans même que l'un d'eux ne vous touche. »

Par Morgane la fée. Il me regarde. IL M'A REMARQUE !

« Je vois qu'une fidèle lectrice s'est infiltré dans vos rang Mr Bott. Votre personnel est de qualité. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé votre boutique. »

Il s'approche de moi… Je vais défaillir. Oh mon dieu ses cheveux ! Ses yeux ! Ses lèvres !

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Ah...jjjjeee…m'ap..pppe…pppeeeeee hum…mon…m'apelle… nom…sue !! »

« Nonssou ? Curieux prénom… D'origine Moldu je présume. Toujours le chic pour donner des prénoms étranges à leurs enfants. Tenez Nonssou ! Pourriez-vous me débarrasser de ma cape s'il vous plait ? Vous seriez aimable de me la ramener chez Mrs Guipure, il y a un accroc sur la manche… une énième bataille avec une créature maléfique d'Amazonie. Elle seule peut m'arranger correctement cette cape en soie d'araignée géante. Et apporté moi de la liqueur de rose bleue… en provenance de Suède évidement. Une liqueur si rare mais si délicate au goût. Si vous me faites ça rapidement, je vous offrirai peut être une petite surprise. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Sa cape… si douce… son odeur… il l'a portée et c'est moi qui ai sa cape.

« Mademoiselle Glenwood ! »

« Oui Mr Bott. J'y vais ! »

Allez ! A pas de géant vers le Chaudron Baveur ! Il va être tellement heureux. Mrs Guipure est une amie de maman et elle me mettra ma commande en priorité, ce qui fait que je l'aurais rapidement en un coup de baguette. Il ne me manque plus que la liqueur et je sais où la trouver. Le patron du Chaudron Baveur m'a dit qu'il en avait une cuvée exceptionnelle mais que personne n'en commandait à cause du prix aberrant. Mais rien n'est trop cher ou trop précieux pour mon Gilderoy.

« S'il vous plaît ! »

« Oui mademoiselle ? »

« Je voudrais une bouteille de liqueur de rose bleue de Suède ! »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Tout à fait. Une commande pour Mr Lockhart. »

« Une célébrité… Ca m'aurait étonné. Je dois avoir un carton de ces bouteilles dans ma cave mais je l'ai mis tout au fond avec un bon nombre de bouteilles précieuses par-dessus et je ne peux pas me permettre de déplacer une bonne centaine de bouteilles d'alcool aux extraits de sang de dragon avec un sortilège. Je risquerai d'enflammer ma cave. Il va falloir attendre un peu mademoiselle. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra… »

*3h30 plus tard*

Sacré bon sang ! Plus de 2 heures pour avoir une bouteille de liqueur et Guipure absente pour commande spéciale ! Ils vont savoir ce que je pense d'eux à l'association de consommation magique ! J'ai la cape, la bouteille, il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre l'ange de mes rêves. Oh Mon Gilderoy ! Tiens ? La boutique est presque vide !

« Vous voilà enfin ! Il était temps ! Vous auriez pu tout gâcher ! »

« Quoi ? Où est Gilderoy… Lockhart ? »

« Parti ! Il a signé ses autographes et fait une séance photo avec Harry Potter ! Je crois que nous avons réussi la meilleure promotion commerciale depuis l'ouverture de la boutique il y a 97 ans ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps. »

« Harry Potter et Gilderoy Lockhart, ici ?... à cause de la bouteille... »

« Ah cette liqueur infecte ! Fleury en a toute une caisse dans l'arrière boutique, juste a côté de votre casier… Et puis Mrs Guipure est une fan ! Elle est venue et lui a fait une cape toute neuve en fil d'or et d'argent… Mais… vous êtes toute rouge… qu'est ce… »

« JE DEMISSIONNE ! »


End file.
